A Italian Story
by Tsunbonnie
Summary: Romano cuenta como es que el inútil de su hermano se las arreglo para vencer a Turquía en su infancia


Esta es una historia que ocurrió hace muchos años ya, cuando el bastardo de mi hermano y yo éramos jóvenes, antes de vivir con el idiota de España o Austria

Era una jodida mañana de invierno y hacía un frío que te congelaba el maldito culo, yo estaba aún acostado, y Feliciano habría estado todo el maldito fin de semana con nuestro abuelo Roma, cuando el reloj marco las 12, sentí hambre y fui a la cocina a comer los restos de la comida que mi abuelo había preparado la última vez que estuvo aquí, cuando de pronto el pendejo de mi hermano empezó a llamarme desde la puerta de la casa

\- Vee! ¡Fratello! ¡Eh llegado!

-¿Y acaso eso me importa? Idiota...

-Anda niichan! Además, el abuelo Roma-san nos dio un regalo a los dos para que juguemos juntos como solíamos hacerlo antes

-¿Eh? ¿Y de que se trata?

Entonces, Veneciano saco de su jodidos calzones una consola de videojuegos, con un CD, ¿Que cual es su puta obsesión de sacar cosas de allí? No lo se

-Mira Lovino-chan! Se le llama Xbox, ¡Y venía con este juego gratis!

-Mi...Minecraft? ¡¿Pero qué jodida mierda es eso?!

-Eh... Aun no lo entiendo mucho, ¡Pero he visto unos videos de YouTube de unos chicos de la casa de España-san y se ve bastante divertido! vee~ Al parecer podemos crear casas y cosas así

-Bueno de todas formas no me importa lo que sea eso, es aburrido.

-Anda niichan probémoslo

-Que no, ¡BASTARDO! anda a jugar tu mierda solo, además estoy muy ocupado -Aunque, evidentemente, no tenía nada que hacer

-Pe...Pero... Vee, bueno

Pero jamás imagine cuanto cambiaria mi vida ese juego, en fin, la cosa es que a medida que avanzó el día me volvió a dar un jodido hambre, pero al momento de "amablemente", ir donde Feliciano para pedirle "amablemente" que cocinara una puta pasta... CHIGIIIN PUTA MIERDA, SOLO QUERIA UNA JODIDA PASTA Y FELICIANO ESTABA... Estaba...

-¡Tu bastardo! Tengo hambre, joder, ¡Partiste a la cocina, Idiota!

-¡Ostia tío! pero qué coño queres hombre! Ala!

El ver al pendejo de mi hermano hablando de esa manera, hizo que me preocupase, así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamar al idiota de mi abuelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Maldición! Te habla tu jodido nieto, ¡Tu viejo pedófilo!

-Ahhh Jajaja! ¡Romano! ¿Pero qué pasa? Tu abuelo está ocupado, jeje -Atrás se escuchaban voces de jóvenes riendo-

-Eso no me importa! Feliciano esta jodidamente viciado a ese estúpido que le diste! Además habla en español el muy idiota, y...MALDICION! NO SOPORTO QUE HABLE EN UN IDIOMA QUE NO ENTIENDO, MALDITA SEA, MALDICION! (Aunque irónicamente todo el fanfic está en Español)

-Eh? Hablar en otro idioma? Viciado? Haber pásamelo

-Toma bastardo, es tu puto abuelo -Le tire el teléfono en toda la puta cara, claro, el abuelo quería hablar con su favorito, como siempre-

-Ostia puta! cálmate cabron!

-F-Feliciano?!

-Eh? abuelo? oh tío! que os hace llamarme a estas horas? vee~

-Maldición deja ese juego ahora mismo!

-QUE?! NO VEE NO NUNCA OSEA QUE CARAJO TIO, VEGETTA ES HAMOR Y BIDA, EL ME ENSEÑO QUE CUANDO HAMAS ALGO CON TODO TU CORAZON DEBES PROTEGERLO POR SOBRE TODO! Vee además willyrex está por meterse en mi mapa!

-Italia-chan, tu sabes que eso nunca pasara, deja el juego, ¿Si?

-JAMAAAAAAAAAAAS-

En esos momentos, fui capaz de presenciar algo que jamás creí posible, el inútil de mi hermano fue a la cocina y cogió toda la jodida pasta que teníamos, ¡Toda!, y al comérselas se convirtió en un jodido monstruo luchador con culo duro!

-POR LA PASTA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NADIE ME QUITARA MI JODIDO MIN3CRAFT

Mi abuelo me grito por el teléfono que qué coño estaba pasando, y al tratarle de explicar la situación, el llamo rápidamente a la Antigua Grecia, a Turquía y a los malditos pueblos Germanos

El primero en aparecer fue el maldito de Turquía, quien se quedó boquiabierto al ver en que mierda se había convertido el estúpido de mi hermano menor

-I-Italia! Entiende que esto lo hago por tu propio bien, maldición! -Dijo y saco una cuerda-

-¡Mi bien?! tío! vosotros queréis quitarme mi vida! mi minecraft! Coño! -Y al terminar de decir esto, el idiota lo derrumbo, dejándolo casi muerto

X

Romano quedo mirando a Alemania

-Y asi es como el bastardo de mi hermano consiguió derrumbar a Turquía, Maldición,

FIN

-Oye oye! Está bien! entiendo eso, pero no puedes dejar una historia a medio contar

-Agh, muy bien macho patatas, maldición! Todos intentamos detenerlo, pero fue imposible, así que llamamos a Suecia, el jodido creador de esa mierda, quien logro junto a Estonia jackear la puta xbox de mi hermano para que se deshabilitara la puta opción de jugar minecraft, y Feliciano al ver que no podía volver a jugar, volvió a su estado normal, ¿Contento idiota?

-Eh. Eso creo

-Muy bien ahora págame la mierda que prometiste!

-...Vale, pero debo admitir que realmente no entiendo tu gustos

En eso, el jefe España apareció en un sexy traje el cual solo tenía unos tomates en sus partes nobles

-R-Romano sempai, se gentil (?)

Entonces a Romano le dio una jodida hemorragia nasal y lo tuvieron que llevar al jodido médico, pero la cosa es que todo resulto bien y todos fueron putamente felices.

El fin~


End file.
